


Трудовыебудни

by WTFSlash2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Уж выкладка близится, а рейтинга все нет...Персонажи: капитан WTF Slash 2020, кот капитана WTF Slash 2020, другие игроки WTF Slash 2020, Уилсон/Хаус фоном
Kudos: 2





	Трудовыебудни

— Товарищи! Нам срочно нужны драбблы! — возопил Кэп в чате. — Катастрофически их не хватает, рейтинговых. Кто могет?

Был уютный вечер рабочего дня, усталые сокомандники занимались кто чем — кто кота кормил, кто кинцо смотрел. А кто и сам активно ебался, правда, всё больше с бытом, чем с кавайным мужиком.

— Вот все самой приходится, — вздохнул Кэп и открыл чистую вордовскую страничку.

«Уилсон проникновенно посмотрел на Хауса и, призывно улыбнувшись, принялся расстегивать брюки, под которыми уже угадывался его мощный, возбужденный член».

— Тьху, гадость какая, — Кэп быстро стер написанное. — Нехорошо начинать фик сразу с члена. Хоть бы и рейтинговый.

Налив чаю, он вернулся к компу и с удвоенным энтузиазмом застучал по клавишам.

«Хаус страстно прижал Уилсона к двери его кабинета, покрывая поцелуями колючую шею.  
— Сюда в любой момент могут войти! — простонал тот, не делая, впрочем, попыток освободиться.  
— К черту, уже на пределе, — Хаус бесцеремонно рванул пряжку ремня и проник рукой ему в штаны, обхватывая возбужденный член прямо через трусы.  
— О-о-о-о! Как хорошо, — простонал Уилсон, закатывая от удовольствия глаза...»

— А ну брысь отсюда! — последнее относилось уже не к тексту, а к коту, который нагло взобрался на колени, игнорируя творческие потуги. — Ты только что сожрал миску корма и больше до утра не получишь ни грамма.  
Придав коту ускорение, кэп снова склонился над клавиатурой, погружаясь в написанное, где Хаус уже азартно отдрачивал бывшему лучшему другу.

«О да! Не останавливайся! — вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в косяк, Уилсон отчаянно толкался в ладонь Хауса...»

— Кэп, ну что там рейтинговые драбблы? Еще нужны? — пиликнул чат.

— О д-а-а-а, — простонал Кэп, отчаянно жалея, что не курит. — Драбблы нам всегда нужны. Как и мини. И миди. И этот... как его... визуал.

— Тогда я принесу парочку, — обнадежил чат.

— Ага, — Кэп поднялся из кресла и плеснул себе в чай немного бальзамчика. — Несите, конечно. Потому что в одиночку я вот это не вытащу.

Кот, одиноко страдающий над пустой миской, был с кэпом абсолютно солидарен.


End file.
